helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyoshi Erika
|Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Sapporo, Hokkaidō, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, actress |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2004–present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Piccolo Town |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = v-u-den, H.P. All Stars |Row 8 title = Website |Row 8 info = Hello! Project.com}} Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) is a Japanese pop singer and is a former member of the Hello! Project-associated trio v-u-den. ]] ]] History 2001 In 2001, Miyoshi auditioned for Morning Musume's 5th generation but didn't pass. 2003 Miyoshi Erika was one of the 2003 Hello! Project audition winners. Reportedly she was supposed to debut as a solo artist, however nothing came about and instead she debuted in the group v-u-den, with Ishikawa Rika and Okada Yui. She was also made a member of the Hello! Project kickbase team, Metro Rabbits H.P.. 2004 In 2004, Miyoshi became a member of the newly formed group, v-u-den , along with Okada Yui and Ishikawa Rika. She also particpated in the shuffle unit H.P. All Stars with fellow v-u-den members. 2006 In 2006, Miyoshi was cast in the movie Sukeban Deka:Codename = Asamiya Saki along with Matsuura Aya and fellow v-u-den members Ishikawa Rika and Okada Yui . 2008 In 2008, v-u-den disbanded. After v-u-den's disbanding, Miyoshi remained within Hello! Project until the mass Elder Club graduation in 2009. Since then she has remained with UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2009 In 2009, Miyoshi graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of Elder Club. In December of 2009, Miyoshi and former v-u-den member Okada Yui briefly reunited to perform two live shows: the MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Casual Dinner Show on December 20th and the MIYO-YUI no Kyounen mo Futaribocchi Special Live on December 23rd. Many v-u-den songs were featured, as well as some cover songs. 2011 In 2011, she was cast in the stageplay Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Morning Musume, and other Up-Front Members. 2013 On April 9, Miyoshi updated her blog informing fans that she has registered her marriage on April 8. She is married to an IT compnay employee from Sapporo and she plans to continue her work from there. Profile *'Name:' Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) *'Legal Name: '''TBA *'Married Date: April 8, 2013 *'Family: '''Husband *'Birth Date: *'Birth Place:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, listening to music, watching movies *'Height:' 161cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Talents:' Tennis, cooking, Antonio Inoki imitation *'Charm Point:' Smile *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin roe and salmon roe *'Audition Song:' Morning Musume - AS FOR ONE DAY *'Hello! Project Groups:' **v-u-den (2004–2008) **Reborn Eleven (2011) *'Shuffle Groups:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Up-Front PROMOTION:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN *Ajisai Ai Ai Monogatari *Hitorijime *Kurenai no Kisetsu *Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ *Aisu Crea~m to My Purin *Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart *Jaja Uma Paradise *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Works Solo Songs *2008.04.23 Ano Natsu no Yoru (あの夏の夜; That One Summer Night) Photobooks *2005.03.05 Hello!x2 Miyoshi Erika & Okada Yui from v-u-den (ハロハロ！ 三好絵梨香＆岡田唯 写真集from美勇伝) (with Okada Yui) *2007.01.28 Erika Miyoshi Hello! Project 2007 Winter Concert Theater *2008 Cat's Eye Club *2009 Cat Eye Club 2 *2010.09.08-12 Tsubuyaku Girl's (つぶやくGirl's) *2010 Kiniro no Corda (as Nami Amou) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Mozart) *2011.12.13-18 Akahana (あかはな) Films * Sukeban Deka:Codename = Asamiya Saki (as Kanda Kotomi) Radio *2005-2006 Hello Pro Yanen!! (ハロプロやねん!!) *2005-2006 B.B.L. *2005-2006 TBC Fun Field Mouretsu Moudasshu (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2006-2007 v-u-den beauty hour 21 (美勇伝 beauty hour 21) *2007-2008 v-u-den Miyoshi・Okada no Konya wa Futaribocchi (美勇伝 三好・岡田の今夜はふたりぼっち) *2012-2013 Joshikai Radio (女子会ラジオ) *2013-present Sana Miyo Upstage (さなみよアップステージ) Trivia *Is an'' Actors Studio'' graduate. *Is good friends with Okada Yui and Tanaka Reina. *Has to wear glasses, but usually wears contact lenses. *Entered the Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21, but was cut. *Shares the same birthday with former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Nagasawa Wakana External Links *Official Profile *Official Gree Blog *Official Ameblo Blog Category:V-u-den Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:2009 departures Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Blood type B Category:November Births Category:Up-Front Agency Category:1984 births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Scorpio Category:Sapporo CEREBIES Members Category:2003 additions Category:Members who are married